Bewty and The Thief
by sikeminatural
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and Dean encounters a thief.


Plot: Sam is kidnapped by someone who admires Gordon, whilst searching for a talisman that will help them defeat one of the seven demons. Dean goes looking for him but is followed by Bela who wants to get her hands on the talisman.

Sam walked down the dark, deserted street. He kept his eyes peeled for a door with No.37 marked on it, but he couldn't see it. He looked down at the small, crumpled piece of paper he'd written the address on. He was sure that it was the right address. A single street light flickered; enabling him to see a dark shadow flit across one of the derelict buildings on the street. His heart began to beat faster; he could feel the presence of someone watching him from the shadows. He turned but no-one was there. _Well I guess I won't find the talisman here _he thought and he started to walk back toward the end of the road. As he walked he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned around, he felt a heavy object make contact with the back of his head, everything went dark.

Dean came running out of the building, he stopped and turned to look at the building. He chuckled, then continued to run; he had about three seconds until the alarm went off. Dean had just reached the Impala when a loud bell rang, he heard sirens in the distance. He got into the car and drove off quickly; he didn't notice a woman on a motorbike peering at him suspiciously, then also driving off. Dean reached the motel him and Sam were staying at within the next hour. As he entered the room, he pulled out a small, coin sized object. The object was made from gold and silver and it seemed to be some sort of talisman. He held it up triumphantly. He then pulled out his cell phone and called Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's me...again...I found it...anyway when you get this call me back" he said when Sam's voicemail message to come on. Dean frowned and wondered where Sam could be. He went over to the window and looked outside. It was dark and the street was empty. However, Dean noticed a motorbike parked behind his car. He frowned _that's odd _he thought _it wasn't there before._ As he moved away from the window his phone made a noise, signalling that a message had arrived.

Sam, meanwhile was trapped in the back of a small van, he lay unconscious, blood trickling down the side of his face. Suddenly, the driver slammed the brakes hard, bringing the van to a halt and causing Sam to wake up. He opened his eyes halfway in order to make sure that no one else was with him. He sat up slowly and groaned in pain, he felt the back of his head and he realised that he was bleeding. He began to panic, his kidnapper hadn't tied him up. _Strange _he thought and he pulled out his cell phone. There were a couple of miscalls and messages from Dean, but he didn't have time to read them. He sent Dean a message that contained one word. Funkytown.

Dean stared at the text, a look of despair on his face. Sam was being held hostage; he didn't know who by. _Desperate times call for desperate measures _he thought and he pulled out his whisky flask from his pocket. He took a couple of swigs, but this didn't stop a lump forming in his throat. He was angry, angry that he'd left Sam to go to that address on his own. Angry that despite all the things that had happened - Sam dying, him giving up his soul - he'd still managed to screw things up. He stood up and grabbed a vase that happened to be lying on the table and threw it at the wall. He was angry with himself

END OF PART ONE

Dean steered the car into the driveway and parked carelessly. He walked briskly toward the doorway and knocked the door loudly. Bobby opened the door, his face changed when he saw the state that Dean was in. Dean stormed into the hallway, he didn't bother to say hello.

"What's going on Bobby?" he asked in a bitter voice.

"Dean..."

"Come on Bobby! Who's taken him?" Dean yelled, struggling to contain his anger.

"Some of the other hunters...they've been talking to Gordon...they...they think that Sam is going to turn into some kind of monster...and what with the opening of hell...I'm guessing that's why they've taken him...and.." Bobby stopped, unable to go on.

"And what?" Dean said in a low voice.

"They know about the deal" was all Bobby could say. Dean sighed. The deal. The damn deal. He wished that things could be different.

"I'm going to find my brother" Dean said, his face becoming expressionless. He walked out of the door; which had remained open during the conversation. As he walked toward the car, he bumped into a woman and her bag dropped.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as Dean bent down to pick up her bag.

"No problem" he replied with a thin smile and he walked back towards the car. As he walked the woman smiled and looked down at the object that she held in her hand; it was the talisman.

Sam lifted his head up slowly; it still hurt to move. The van had come a halt. He heard the door slam and loud footsteps walking towards the back of the van. He froze; he didn't want his captor to know that he was conscious. He lay still as the van doors creaked open; he could hear the sound of his captor's breathing. He felt the person come closer towards him. Sam didn't waste any time; he jumped up and attacked his kidnapper by punching him in the face. Whilst doing so he saw that his kidnapper was a man with thinning brown hair, an unkept beard and he seemed to be in his mid-40's. The man reeled away holding the side of his face, his face twisted in a mixture of pain and anger. Sam made to leave the van, but the man lunged towards him and a violent struggle began. As they fought Sam began to feel dizzy and his vision became blurred, he took a few steps backwards and he turned ran and slumped down beside the van. He'd forgotten about his head injury.

"What do you want from me" he yelled, whilst wincing in pain, his face now badly bruised.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you, Sam Winchester...I'm going to save everyone..." The man yelled back, his voice poisonous, cold and filled with venom.

"Save them from what?" Sam asked.

"From you" was all the man said. Sam froze. _What is he talking about? _he thought. Then it all came back to him; the demon, his psychic abilities. _Do I still have those abilities? Am I still going to turn into a monster? _He remained silent as he ponders the answer to his questions.

Dean sat in a bar, his fists clenched, his drink remained untouched. He was thinking about what his Dad had said to him all those months ago.

'_I want you to watch out for Sammy okay?'_

_'Yeah, Dad you know I will'_

But he hadn't managed to do that, had he? He'd screwed up; he'd let Sam die. He still didn't have an idea about who or what had taken Sam. He jumped as his cellphone began to ring. He quickly checked the number - it wasn't Sam, but he answered anyway.

"Hey Dean, it's Tom here...I have the talisman you and your brother were looking for" a male voice said when he'd answered. Dean frowned.

"What? I just stole the thing from an old museum a couple of hours ago"

"A young woman just tried to sell it to me..." Dean's eyes widened in shock as he remembered the woman that had bumped into him and he quickly reached into his pocket - the talisman had gone. _Damn _he thought _Why do all the hot chicks turn out to be bad? _

End of Part Two

Sam allowed the man and an assailant to drag him away from where he'd been slumped by the van. He didn't struggle with them, but the journey to a cottage hidden by a small group of trees had seemed long and painful. _What if he's right _Sam thought, _What if I'm a danger to everyone around me? _He'd killed two...well three people without even blinking and he hadn't felt anything after he'd done it. _Maybe I am turning into some kind of monster...and the fact that a demon brought me back just makes things worse._ Sam watched as they hoisted him onto a small wooden chair, tied his hands and blindfolded him. He said nothing, and he didn't move an inch. His captor seemed to have realise that he had become undefensive all of a sudden.

"I always knew you Winchester's were weak" The man said in a mocking tone. Sam remained silent, he didn't want to indulge his captor.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the man yelled, and he hit Sam with some sort of metal or steel bar. Sam quivered, but his face remained indifferent.

"Who are you" he asked, his voice steady despite the fact that he was trembling.

"Jim Bewty, hunter and fine skillsman, if I do say so myself" the man said, then with a sudden movement he grabbed Sam's hair and yanked his head backwards

"Don't be getting any ideas young man" he growled, in an attempt to make himself seem threatening. Sam continued to stare ahead, his face expressionless

Dean parked his car and jumped out. He walked into the old antique store and wasn't surprised to see the young woman leaning on the counter with an impatient look on her face.

"Hello again" Dean said with a bright (but albeit fake) smile. The woman looked up with a startled look on her face.

"I'm Dean"

"Bela" the woman said, returning his smile. Tom, the shop owner, came out from the back of the store, he acknowledged Dean's presence but he addressed Bela first.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is a fake" he said as he handed her the talisman. Bela took it from him and peered at it suspiciously, then she shrugged, thanked Tom, smiled at Dean, then left the store. Dean looked at Tom and said

"Who'd you think she was?". Tom shrugged and said

"Probably a thief who maybe specialises in demonic objects or objects that posses a type of power - there usually made out of gold, silver you name it" he paused and looked through the shop window to make sure that no one was watching. He handed the real talisman to Dean.

"Thanks, Tom" Dean said with a look of appreciation.

"No problem, watch out for that woman...she'll soon realise that I swapped the talismans"

"Oh I will" Dean said with a smile, and after saying his goodbye to Tom he left the store.

Sam could feel the presence of more people in the room. _Maybe this is for the best _he thought._ Maybe I should be locked up. Maybe Dean would be better off without me. _Then it all came flooding back to him. Dean. He'd given up his soul for Sam. _He's given up a lot for me _Sam thought._ Come on Sam, you're supposed to be saving Dean's life, it's no use if you're in here and Dean is out there._ Someone walked towards Sam and stopped when they'd reached him. Sam could smell stale smoke and alcohol. The man chuckled, then he cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. Sam's muscles tightened; the man was pulling the blindfold off. As soon as Sam could see clearly, he glared at him and said

"Let me go", in a low, cold voice.

Meanwhile, Dean had been to a number of addresses but he still hadn't managed to find Sam. He had no clues or leads, so he decided to head back over to Bobby's house. When he arrived at Bobby's he sat in the car for a while. Then just as he was about to get out he caught a glimpse of a motorbike in his rearview mirror. He frowned, but got out if the car and knocked on Bobby's door. Bobby opened the door almost straightaway.

"Come on in" he said, when he saw Dean was at the door.

"Do you know anything about where Sam could be?" Dean asked as Bobby shut the door. Bobby nodded

"Apparently he was taken by Jim Bewty and a couple of the other hunters"

"But...he worked with Dad once right?" Dean said as he glanced up at Bobby.

"Well...John had...well let's just say that your dad wasn't the easiest person to work with" Bobby said and his eyes glazed over for a few seconds; it seemed like he was remembering something.

"Any idea where they've taken him" Dean asked, his voice cutting into Bobby's thoughts.

"No...not yet" Bobby said with a look of apprehension.

"You know...I swore to Dad that I'd look after him..." Dean said, his eyes filling with tears.

"And you kept your promise Dean" Bobby said,

"Did I?," Dean asked, "I let him die, Bobby...and now someone's taken him"

"It's not your fault...none of it is your fault...none of this is your fault, you've done the best you can"

"Really?," Dean scoffed, "Dad died because of me"

"He died FOR you Dean, there's a difference, now come on, go look for Sam...I know you'll find him" Bobby said confidently.

Moments later, Dean emerged from the house, he began to walk towards the car but something caught his eye; it was the motorbike. Before he could get to close to the bike, the driver drove off. Dean frowned but walked over towards the Impala. As he drove off he wondered where Sam was.

END OF PART 3

PART 4

Sam winced in pain, he was getting angry now. Jim and his assailants had inflicted more bruises on Sam's face. Everytime he'd spoken someone had lashed out at him. Sam had run out of energy but needed to get to Dean and make sure that he was okay. Suddenly, Sam heard a familiar voice; it was Bobby. _What's he doing here _Sam thought whilst giving Bobby a quizzical look. Bobby ignored him and he started to converse with Jim and the other people who were present in the room. After what seemed like an eternity to Sam, Bobby came over and knelt down beside Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm gonna call Dean and tell him where you are..." He held up his had discreetly to stop Sam from replying "Shh..don't say anything, they think that I'm on their side".

Despite what Bobby had told him, Sam couldn't just sit there and wait for Dean to come and get him. He'd done that once to often.

"What If I switch?" Sam said, knowing that Jim would want to know what he meant.

"What?" Jim said, with an irritated look on his face.

"What if I turn into a monster right here, right now...what are you going to do? You think me being tied to a chair is gonna help?" Sam said. Jim listened to him in silence, a thoughtful look on his face. Unbeknown to him, Bobby had slipped Sam a knife, so while Sam was talking to Jim he began to cut the rope that bound his hands together; but he had to keep Jim talking while he planned his escape.

Dean snapped his cellphone shut; he knew where Sam was, Bobby had just called him and told him where he was. Dean knew that he had to be careful, but then again, he had the tendency to act first and think about the consequences later. Bobby had told him about the knife he'd managed to give to Sam, but he wasn't taking any chances. He drove faster; the road was practically deserted, although Dean had a strange feeling that someone was following him. However, Dean didn't see the dark car behind him with it's headlights off. As Dean drove faster the car behind him done the same. Dean peered into the rearview mirror and managed to make out the outline of the car. He swerved, but this didn't stop the dark car from crashing into the rear end of the Impala.

"What the...!" Dean yelled, pressing the brakes sharply and jumping out of the car, he rushed over to inspect the damage. The dark car had also pulled over. As Dean began to walk over to the car he yelled,

"Try turning your lights on next time, you dumbass". As he approached the car, a bullet whizzed past his head. Dean froze,

"Holy..." he muttered in surprise and he ran back to the Impala and got back in, and he drove off as fast as he could. The dark car followed the Impala, then suddenly it zoomed past and started to drive on the other side of the road. Dean glanced towards the car but he maintained his speed. The dark car then drew closer to the Impala and rammed it's side. Dean swore out loud but he managed to keep the car on the road. The dark car then rammed the Impala again, causing the Impala to spin around uncontrollably, then crash into a nearby tree.

Sam watched as a man entered the room and began to talk to Jim quietly. Sam managed to cut his hands free with the knife. All he had to do was wait for the right moment. As the man left the room, Jim walked toward him,

"I've got some good news Sammy"he said with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked, but he wasn't really paying any attention. There was a loud noise and Jim spun around. Sam didn't waste anytime; he jumped up and pushed Jim out of the way. Jim tried to restrain him but Sam elbowed him in the face and managed to escape through the open door. He looked down the hallway to make sure that no one was there, then he ran out of the front door which was open. If he'd left a few minutes earlier he would have seen the man who'd entered the room dragging an unconscious Dean into a different room. Sam pulled out his cellphone and called Dean; there was no answer although Sam was sure that he'd heard something. Unbeknown to Sam the Impala was concealed behind a bunch of trees just behind, and Dean's phone lay on the passenger seat. Sam turned around, no one had come after him. _Are they just going to let me escape?_ he thought. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where Dean was so he started to walk down the path that led to the main road. Every few seconds or so Sam would turn around, expecting to see Jim or someone behind him but no on was there. He frowned; there was something weird about this. As he walked further down the path he bumped into Bela who had been lurking around the path with a worried expression on her face.

"Excuse me" she shrieked "You have to help me!"

"Help with what" Sam asked.

"They just dragged this guy into the house and..I saw them...they like made him crash his car" Bela said.

"Whoa calm down..do you know this guy?" Sam asked.

"Erm..not really...erm his name is Dean...but i'm not sure" Bela replied. Sam froze, so that's why no one had come after him. They knew he'd be coming back sooner or later.

END OF PART FOUR

Part Five

Dean woke up, and for a few moments he couldn't remember anything, but then everything came flooding back. Sam. The dark car. The crash. He groaned as he suddenly felt a sharp pain, probably the effects of the car crash. He looked at his surroundings, he was in a small room, and he was tied to a chair. He then noticed a man standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked with a withering glance. The man - Jim - chuckled and said

"He's gone, ran off a few minutes ago...and I don't think he's coming back," Jim paused then said

"Oh wait, you're here! So of course he'll come back, and then I can finish off what I started", then he laughed. Dean winced in pain but he glared at Jim.

"If anything happens to Sam, I'll kill you" he said angrily.

"No you won't" Jim said, "But Sam might, if something happened to you".

"What?" Dean asked, whilst looking confused.

"If I can make Sam so angry that he lashes out at people will see...see that he's a monster"

"Oh please" Dean said, but he had a doubtful look on his face.

"Come on Dean, you gave up your soul for him...he's probably feeling guilty...and well you know, if anything happens to you...his guilt could easily turn into anger" Jim said. Dean shrugged and said

"Where's my car?"

"What?"

"My car...it's a four door, 1967 Chevy Impala, black...oh and probably a little worse wear because of you and your 'friends'...anyway you seen it around anywhere?"

"Who cares about your darn car?" Jim exclaimed with a look of frustration.

"Hey! Don't talk about my car like that"

Bela showed Sam where the Impala was. Sam gasped when he saw the state it was in.

"Man...Dean is going to freak out when he sees this" he said as he opened the door. He saw Dean's phone lying on the passenger seat.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bela asked. Sam looked down at her - he'd forgotten that she was there.

"We?...erm...what's your name again?" he said.

"Bela"

"Er..Bela, thanks for your help and stuff but I think you should go," he paused then said "Things could get messy".

"What? No way!" Bela replied indignantly, " Besides...he has something that belongs to me". Sam shrugged and said

"Okay fine, but just be safe okay? It's not your fight". Sam walked over toward the trunk and pulled out a gun. He seemed to deliberate for a while, then he tossed it the gun to Bela and pulled out another one for himself. Bela looked at the gun with a thoughtful expression. Sam, however thought it was an expression of fear and said

"It's only precautionary, only use it if you have to" he said to her, "In fact, why don't you wait here and look after the car...Dean isn't going anywhere without it". Bela looked like she was going to protest, but she didn't say anything and she merely nodded. She had no intention of remaining by the car, but he didn't need to know that did he?

Sam ran up the path quietly. He heard a car door slam and he saw more people entering the house. He heard a loud crunching sound behind him and he spun around and aimed the gun in the direction of the noise, however, it turned out to be Bela.

"I thought I told you to wait by the car" Sam hissed whilst checking to make sure that no one else was around.

"Whatever, you do your thing and I'll do mine" She said, "And do you mind not pointing that thing in my face" Sam sighed but lowered the gun.

"You said that he had something that belonged to you...what is it?" Sam asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"A family heirloom, now let's go" Bela said impatiently, then she inched past Sam. Sam frowned, he didn't trust her. His cellphone started to ring and Bela turned around

"Turn that thing off!" she hissed angrily. Sam muttered an apology, then he answered the phone.

"Hey Sam...I heard you got out" Bobby said. Sam walked away from Bela; he didn't want her to hear anything.

"Bobby, they've got Dean"

"I know...it was their plan B...I didn't think they'd use it"

"Did Dean meet up with someone called Bela...I'm with her now" Sam asked in a low voice.

"I don't know...but Dean did say something about a young lady trying to steal the talisman you boys were after". Sam looked over at Bela, she'd moved even closer towards the house.

"So that's why she so keen to go and 'rescue' Dean" he said to himself.

"What?" Bobby said.

"Nothing...look Bobby, I'm going to go in there" Sam said.

"Wait, Sam you can't..." Bobby started to say but Sam cut him off. Sam walked back over to where Bela now stood and said

"I know what you're after, and you're not going to get it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said innocently.

"Whatever" Sam said, walking past her and moving further down the path that lead to the house.

Dean sighed, he'd been left alone in the room. _Where are you Sammy? _he wondered as he continued to struggle with the rope that they'd used to tie his hand. He had no idea where the car was.

"Damn it!" he yelled, whilst wincing in pain. He was angry but somehow he'd managed to maybe turn some of his anger into some form of energy and he felt the knot loosening and soon his hands were free. He stood up quickly and limped over towards the door. He twisted the handle but it was locked. _Damn. _He searched his pockets frantically for something that he could use to open the door but he couldn't find anything.

Sam stopped, he could see the house again. _Maybe I shouldn't go rushing in _he thought. _But if anything happens to Dean..._. This last thought seemed to make up Sam's mind. He ran up the remaining part of the path and into the house. Bela followed him although she was having some doubts of her own. _Maybe I should have waited by the car. Oh god, all this for the damn talisman...what if I get shot...killed? _Before she could act on any of her thoughts Sam turned around and said

"These guys are armed and dangerous...so watch your back" he said. Bela nodded, a terrified look on her face. As Sam turned a corner, someone grabbed him and he disappeared. Bela whimpered and her hands began to tremble, then she heard a bang from somewhere. She turned and saw that it was coming from a door a few steps away from where she was standing. She walked over to the door and saw that the key was still in the lock. She turned the key and the loud click told her that she'd opened the door. As the door, swung open she saw that Dean was in the room and she held up the gun and said

"Don't move..."

END OF PART FIVE

Part Six

Bela shoved the gun under Dean's nose and said

"Sit" and motioned towards the chair that Dean had vacated moments earlier. Dean frowned at her and said

"What? You're not serious". Bela glared at him and said

"If you don't sit down, I will shoot your sorry ass" in an icy voice. Dean glared back at her, but he sighed and limped over to the chair and sat down reluctantly.

"Look, have you seen my brother, he's tall, brown hair, dopey eyes" he asked hopefully. Bela laughed dryly and said

"You help me and I'll help you". Dean shrugged and said

"Okay, what do you want?". Bela stepped closer

"The talisman that you and your friend stole off me" she said with menancing look in her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about" Dean said.

"So you didn't steal it from a museum, I didn't steal it from you when we bumped into each other...you're saying that I imagined all of that"

"Well maybe you did" Dean said with another shrug.

"Don't patronise me you asshole, just tell me where the talisman is and I'll leave you alone" Bela said.

"Where's my brother?" Dean shot back with a look of annoyance. Bela sighed and said

"Look, I know you have it...I've been following you for ages..I followed you here!"

"Oh so it was you with the bike...oh and you watched some pyshco dude run me off the road right?" Dean said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No! I mean yes...I erm.." Bela said as her hand started to shake slightly.

Sam wrestled with the person who had grabbed him. In the midst of all of this he'd dropped the gun. As he tried to pick it up he saw a brown boot kick it away. It was Jim.

"Well Sammy...I wondered when we'd see you again." he said in a mocking tone. Sam lunged towards him, but the guy who he'd wrestled with held him back.

"Don't call me that!" Sam yelled, "And where's my brother?!". Jim chuckled, this only made Sam angrier than he already was.

"You son of bitch, what have you done to him?" Sam said, still struggling with the guy who was holding him back.

"If anything happens to Dean, I'll kill you!" Sam yelled angrily, "Let go of me!". The guy who had been holding onto Sam let go of him. Sam spun around and gave him a daunting look. But as he looked at him Sam froze. He'd seen something in his eyes; it was fear.

"Get outta here" the guy looked at Jim, then ran off in a different direction. Jim's face reamined indifferent, he seemed to be mesmerised by the way that Sam had become calm after his angry outbursts.

"You know.. you're wrong...I'm not a monster..." Sam said quietly. Jim merely laughed spitefully, but he seemed unsure of himself. Sam quivered in anger, then he looked over at where the gun was. Jim followed his gaze, then they both looked at each other.

"So where'd you get the gun from" Dean asked. Bela looked at him and said

"I told you already, your brother did...or someone who looked like the tall guy you described"

"I'll kill him" Dean muttered under his breath. Out loud he said,

"Listen Bela, I don't have the talisman and you don't know where my brother is...we're both screwed". Bela sighed and said

"Well, I'm not going anywhere 'til I get the talisman". Dean shrugged and said

"Fine by me.." and he stood up and walked over to where Bela stood and snatched the gun out of her outstretched hand.

"I knew you wouldn't shoot me" he said with a smile. Bela glared at him then protested as he grabbed her and tied her to the chair. He then left the room, as he turned a corner he called out Sam's name. Suddenly somebody grabbed him and snatched the gun from him

"What the..." he said as he felt the gun pressing into the back of his neck. He looked up and he saw Sam holding a gun towards the person who'd grabbed him.

"Sam" he said with a relieved smile despite the situation he was in, "Are you okay". Sam nodded slowly

"You?" he asked.

"Well apart from the fact that someone is holding a gun to my head - again - i'm great!" Dean said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Again?" Sam queried. Jim meanwhile was staring at them with an incredulous look on his face.

"Both of of you be quiet or I'll put a bullet in his head" he said in a venomous voice.

"Oh so you're going to shoot me with my own gun? How noble of you" Dean said giving Sam a look. Sam nodded slightly and Dean suddenly elbowed Jim in the stomach using all off his strength. Jim seemed to be surprised by this; he fell backwards, his face twisted in pain. As he fell the gun went off and Sam shoved Dean out of the way.

"Thanks," Dean said and he pulled out some rope from his pocket and handed it to Sam, "Here tie his hands". Sam done this then looked at Dean and said

"Are you okay?" Dean nodded.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked as they hoisted Jim up.

"Well, I tied Bela up somewhere...we'll leave him there" _Bela! _Sam thought. He'd forgotten all about her.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Dude, she shoved a freaking gun in my face! A gun that you gave her" Dean replied. Sam looked down; a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry dude, I couldn't let her come in her unarmed". They dragged Jim into a room, where they found an empty chair.

"Damn!" he yelled "Sam see if you can find her...I'll deal with him" Sam left the room hurriedly.

"This isn't over" Jim said, "I-" but before he was able to finish his sentence. Dean punched him in the face and said

"Listen up, you son of a bitch, If you come near me or my brother again...I swear to God I'll kill you" and then he left the room and met up with Sam who was outside.

"There's no sign of her" he said. Dean's reply was cut short by the sound of police sirens. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Lets's get outta here" Sam said.

As they ran off - Dean half limping and half running - Dean turned to Sam and said

"I wonder where Bela went...I bet she called the cops". Sam shrugged and said

"Where'd you put the talisman anyway?"

"In my pocket"Dean said innocently. Sam laughed, then stopped as he remembered the state of the car and said

"Er..Dean", but it was too late. The car had come into view.

"WTF?" Deab exclaimed, "Look at her! It's okay baby, I'm going to get you fixed up". Sam cleared his throat and said

"Dean, it's a car not a person and we need to get you fixed up first...you were in the car when it crashed remember?"

"Sam I'm fine" Dean said ignoring San's remark about the car, "And anyway you look like you've taken a blow to the head". Sam instinctively put his hand up to his head. He'd forgotten abouthis injury. The blood had dried up and it didn't even hurt anymore. _Weird _Sam thought.

"I'm fine" Sam said, "Listen Dean...I'm sorry"

"For what" Dean replied.

"Everything...you could have died today and it would have been my fault...and I've put you through enough..." Sam said.

"It's not your fault Sammy...I shouldn't have left you on your own" Dean said with a forlorn expression on his face. There was long silence then Dean said

"Let's go" and they got into the car. He put they key into the ignition and the car started; it moved slightly then it stopped slightly.

"What the..." Dean said as Sam started to laugh.

"It's not funny" he said frowning at Sam who just shook his head and said

"We'd better call a tow truck".

The End.


End file.
